


That One Time Harry Grindelwald Met Tom Riddle

by teecup_angel



Series: Vigilante Voldemort and Oracle Harry (aka: The Batman AU No One Asked For) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...?, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-magical AU where Tom is a vigilante called Voldemort and Harry is an information broker called Oracle and how they met.</p>
<p>(Also known as the Batman AU ‘prequel’ that was definitely created because of Suicide Squad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Harry Grindelwald Met Tom Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, fine. I admit. This was created because of Suicide Squad but it is not related to it in anyway. It’s more accurate to say I developed a plot-bunny due to watching Suicide Squad.  
> Anyway, this is a prequel to ‘The One Time Some Idiots-oh my god, that’s a long title’ so you can read this first before that if you haven’t already but I’m not going to put the notes of that one here. Just the minimal ones…
> 
> Just for the record, this doesn’t mean I will write another one each time a DCU movie comes up.  
> … maybe.  
> I have no idea.  
> We shall see after I watch the Killing Joke one of these days (even if they're not part of the DCU)
> 
>  
> 
> Warning/Notes for this story:  
> 1\. Unbeta’ed like the rest of my works  
> 2\. Non-magical AU that takes a lot of elements from Batman  
> 3\. Harry is a hacker/informant (aka: Oracle)  
> 4\. Tom is a masked vigilante (aka: Batman)  
> 5\. There is an apparently way too much usage of the Lord’s name in vain…

The Riddle family was well known for their extravagant parties and charity events. Harry didn’t really pay them much attention though. Grandfather never liked the Riddles. If Harry was being truthful, he believed that Grandfather’s dislike for the Riddles stem from his failed plans on partnering with the Slytherin Groups. The scandalous fling and abrupt marriage between Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt-Slytherin had forced a partnership between Slytherin Groups and Riddle Enterprise. Seeing as Grandfather had a well-known rivalry with the then-head of Riddle Enterprise and father of Tom Riddle, Thomas Riddle (Riddle men are usually called ‘Thomas’ or ‘Tom’ which just made talking about any of them confusing), back then, any plans of partnership with Slytherin Groups got thrown like some kind of rotten food that not even rodents would want.

 

Normally, Harry would be more than happy to let Viktor accompany Grandfather in this kind of social events, knowing that Grandfather had enough sanity to not engage in a full-out embarrassing scandal with the Riddles during one of their events. Unfortunately, Grandfather and Pappie Dumbledore’s fight and break-up shook his dear old Grandfather too much and it was not wise to leave him without any supervisions.

 

Just this Monday, Grandfather managed to make an entire room filled with men as old as him cry like poor little girls who got their favourite doll stolen from them.

 

It was a very strange and impressive sight.

 

So here he was, wearing his best coat and tie suit, surrounded by privileged people he didn’t really know or care about and pretending to be the proper Peverell Corporation’s vice-president they thought he should be.

 

“Mister Grindelwald! Nice to see you again!” One of the younger looking sharply dressed men walked towards them, shaking Grandfather’s hand.

 

_“Cedric Diggory from Diggory Mining_ ” Ginny’s voice told him from the Bluetooth earpiece he wore on his left ear, covered completely by his unruly messy black hair. Knowing he was walking into a lion’s den without protection, he had Ginny help him by being his ‘google’ accomplice. He opened a skype call with Ginny on his phone, kept it on and placed the phone on the breast pocket of his jacket with the camera facing whatever was in front of him.

 

Harry knew it wasn’t fair to use his cauldron for personal reasons but he was not going to make a fool out of himself.

 

“Diggory.” Grandfather grunted before commenting, “I see your drunk of a father is already passed out.”

 

“Grandfather!” Harry hissed while Viktor’s grimace grew.

 

Cedric simply chuckled politely before replying, “Actually he’s not here. He’s in one of our sites right now, checking the quality and productivity of our workers.”

 

Seeing that Grandfather was about to speak, most probably to make another scalding remark of a supposed alcoholic, Harry smiled at Cedric as he greeted, “Hello, I’m Harry Grindelwald, vice-president of Peverell Corporations.”

 

“Ah, the elusive grandson of Mister Grindelwald. We heard a lot of rumours about you.” Cedric grabbed Harry’s offered hand but, instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of Harry’s hand which only served to make Harry blush while Ginny squealed over his earpiece. Cedric gave him a charming (and, if Harry was being honest, very swoon-deserving) smile as he added, “The rumours weren’t able to capture your entire beauty though.”

 

“ _Oh my god, that is such a weak pick-up line. Harry, please tell you you’re not going to sleep with him-_ “

 

“Thank you for such complement, Mister Diggory. You’re not half-bad yourself.” Harry cut Ginny’s rant off, smiling at Cedric as he wiggled his hand out of the older more gorgeous (my god, that suit did not hide his very toned body, now did it?) man.

 

“Don’t flirt with him, child.” Grandfather hissed, making Harry blush.

 

“I am not flirting with him, Grandfather!” Harry hissed back, blushing in embarrassment.

 

“ _You were obviously flirting with him, Harry._ ” Ginny commented, making Harry want to shush her.

 

As if to agree with Ginny’s words, Viktor raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Don’t give me that, child. I know what kind of man you want pining you down a bed.” Grandfather hissed, making Harry choke on his own spit while Cedric’s lips curved into an amused (and interested, if Harry was being honest) smile.

 

“Grandfather!” Harry hissed in embarrassment. (Dear god, did his voice suddenly become high-pitched?)

 

“You are not going to use this pathetic excuse for a party to pick up your latest bed warmer.” Grandfather hissed before glaring at Cedric, “Go play with the other boys, Diggory.”

 

Okay. That totally could be taken in a very inappropriate and scandalous way.

 

Thankfully, Cedric only politely smiled at Grandfather as he replied, “Very well. It was nice seeing you again, Mister Grindelwald.”

 

Cedric offered his hand to Harry who took it with red embarrassed cheeks, “And it was nice meeting you, Harry.”

 

“Less nice, more embarrassing.” Harry joked, earning a charming smile from Cedric. Harry tilted his head as their hands dropped. Cedric winked at him before leaving.

 

“ _My, my. He was definitely your type. Tall, dark, handsome and obviously a dominant one in the bed-_ “

 

“Grandfather! You cannot just hurl insults to everyone!” Harry cut Ginny off by scolding Grandfather who simply huffed.

 

Harry felt a migraine coming.

 

“I’m going to go to the bar to get a drink.” Harry said, rubbing his forehead as he mumbled, “Or two. Hell, maybe I’ll drink a whole bottle.”

 

“Get me one as well.” Grandfather ordered.

 

“No. No drinking.” Harry put his foot down, “God knows, you might accidently cause a battle royal in this place if you get drunk.”

 

Grandfather scoffed before commenting, “Might make this boring party interesting.”

 

Harry stared at Viktor as he ordered, “Keep him away from any drinks and anyone.”

 

Viktor raised an eyebrow, obviously knowing it was a lost cause if he was by himself, as he replied, “I vill try.”

 

Harry kissed his Grandfather’s cheek before whispering, “I’ll be back soon. Please don’t make anyone want to strangle you while I’m gone or I’m gonna call Pappie Dumbledore and tell him you’re a mess without his love.”

 

Grandfather spluttered before sneering, “I am not a mess!“

 

Harry briskly walked away from them, smiling as he heard Ginny’s amused laugh. There were only two people in the bar when he got there and one of them was the bartender. He took a seat next to the other occupant, since the bartender was standing in front of him who asked, “What poison could I get you?”

 

Harry immediately enjoyed his presence and ordered, “Just give me the boring rum and coke.”

 

“Boring rum and coke, coming right up.” The bartender replied with a smile, preparing his drink.  

 

While the bartender was busy preparing his drink, Harry finally took out the business card Cedric had slyly placed in his hand while they were shaking hands.

 

Ginny whistled before commenting, “ _Oh, he’s good. He’s good and delicious and if you’re not sleeping with him, can I get-_ “

 

“Congratulations on getting prepositioned by Cedric Diggory.” Harry turned his head to face the other man sitting next to him.

 

Dear God, did Hogwarts really have these many hot men?

 

Damn.

 

Harry should have accompanied Grandfather sooner.

 

This man, who was drinking scotch, had wavy black hair and the darkest blue eyes Harry ever saw. He wore a pristine black suit and a navy blue tie that complemented his eyes. His facial structure reminded Harry of aristocrats of Viktorian era and those cheekbones look like they could cut even bullet-proof glass.

 

“Thank you.” Harry replied amicably, smiling at Mister Scotch.

 

Ginny squealed as she informed, “ _That’s Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of the current MD of Riddle Enterprise! Oh my god, Harry! Get his number!_ ”

 

Harry wanted to ask if he should get the number for him or for his overzealous friend.

 

“Shame though.” Mister Scotch, or Harry supposed he should call him Riddle now, casually commented while the bartender placed Harry’s order in front of him. Harry hummed, placing the glass by his lips. Riddle leaned forward and whispered, “A delectable piece like you shouldn’t just be a one night stand.”

 

Thank God he wasn’t sipping his drink because that seductive voice would have forced Harry to drink down the cocktail on the wrong pipe and then he would be embarrassing himself by coughing like a teenage virgin hearing the word ‘fuck’ for the first time.

 

Instead, he sipped the cocktail before placing it on the table once more. He turned to face Riddle, leaning close to him as he whispered, “And what makes you think I would be a one-night stand?”

 

Riddle’s lips curved into an amused smirk as he whispered, “Well, I know for a fact that Cedric has never been seen with the same person, man or woman, for more than one night ever since he found his dear fiancée sleeping with another man.”

 

“Don’t you mean ex-fiancée?” Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

 

Riddle chuckled before replying, “They’re still engaged. They say they still love one another but it’s mostly because their marriage is a business deal that cannot be stopped.”

 

“Okay then.” Harry sardonically smiled, rolling the business card into a ball and throwing it to the trashcan behind the bartender, “I don’t mind one-night stands but I’m not going to sleep with a committed man.”

 

“Good choice.” Riddle commented with a smile.

 

“ _Good riddance! Ugh! What an asshole!_ ” Harry couldn’t agree more to Ginny’s comments.

 

Instead of crying over spilled milk (or… crying over the lost prospect of a different kind of white substance spilling all over him, dear God, he needed to get laid), Harry leaned closer to Riddle, letting their arms bump to one another, as he asked, “What about you, Mister Riddle? Are you currently seeing anyone?”

 

Riddle smirked at him, watching Harry trace the rim of his cocktail glass with his forefinger, before replying, “No, I’m not. Are you prepositioning me, Mister…”

 

“Grindelwald.” Harry introduced himself, “Harry Grindelwald.”

 

Riddle hummed before noting, “Gellert Grindelwald’s elusive grandson. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

“Nice things, I hope?” Harry asked, tilting his head as he gave a coy smile.

 

“ _Harry, we really need to talk about your flirting skills._ ”

 

Harry paid no attention to Ginny’s amused comment because Riddle leaned closer to him, so close Harry could smell his cologne and aftershave, as he whispered, “Not at all. Mister Riddle has always been vocal about the shortcomings of the Grindelwalds.”

 

He was a bit surprised that Riddle didn’t call his father… well… ‘father’.

 

Harry actually chuckled at that. He placed a hand on Riddle’s arm as he whispered back, “That’s a shame. Although I’ve never met Mister Riddle before so… who’s to say his words are the truth?”

 

Harry whispered right into Riddle’s ear, “You might enjoy my company even for just one night, _Tom_.”

 

“ _Oh my god. Harry! Oh my- I’m dying! I’m dying here!_ ” Harry almost frowned when he heard the loud laughing coming from the earpiece.

 

His flirting wasn’t that bad, was it?

 

To be fair, Harry rarely flirted. Most of his sexual encounters were brought by drunken men who flirted with Harry, not the other way around.

 

Plus, he wasn’t even drunk yet.

 

By the sound of the animalistic growl coming from Tom (he can’t mentally call him Riddle now since Riddle was now Tom’s father), it seemed to be working well on the handsome man.

 

Harry placed a hand over Tom’s, whispering, “How about now, Tom? Let’s leave this boring party and have some fu-“

 

Then the sound of an AK-47 loudly interrupted Harry’s ‘questionable’ flirting.

 

People started screaming and Harry turned around towards the door where the sound came from. He barely felt Tom’s hand slip out of his and, when he turned around, Tom Riddle had disappeared.

 

“ _Damn. He’s fast._ ” Ginny commented in a dumbfounded tone.

 

“I kinda liked him.” Harry mused before drowning his entire glass.

 

Guess he won’t be getting laid tonight.

 

“Everyone just shut up and nobody moves!” One of the armed men wearing a bland looking white mask ordered, “We just want Tom Riddle! No one else needs to get hurt! Just give us Tom Riddle!”

 

Harry took a quick look, noticing that Grandfather and Viktor were hiding behind one of the pillars, away from the five armed men’s vision. Harry tapped his empty glass as he asked, “Give me another.”

 

The bartender looked at him like he had lost his head.

 

Harry grabbed the unfinished scotch next to him and placed it by his lips, whispering, “Report.”

 

“ _I contacted Hermione and Ron and they’re currently contacting all the vigilantes we know to respond. Without you, we can’t hack the security feeds to give us a better grasp of the situation-_ “

 

Harry was so sorry he left his hermit hole to play a supportive (but horny) grandson.

 

“ _Oh! Hermione just messaged me. She got a reply from Voldemort and he said everything will be over soon!_ ”

 

“Yippee.” Harry drawled, sipping the scotch.

 

Among the vigilantes they were in contact with, Voldemort was the most brutal and efficient of them all. Harry was usually the one contacting (flirting) with said vigilante though.

 

He wondered if Voldemort was surprised to hear from Hermione and not from him.

 

“Where’s Tom Riddle?!” One of the armed men shouted, making people flinch and Harry sip more of the scotch.

 

One of the armed men walked towards Harry and aimed his AK-47 at him, ordering, “You! Get on the ground now!”

 

Harry sighed and stood, taking the glass with him. Before he could actually kneel on the ground, one of the chandeliers dropped on two of the armed men. Right on top of the chandelier was Voldemort in his glorious and frightening body armour.

 

“It’s You-Know-Who!!!” One of the remaining armed men shouted and the nearest two armed men began firing on him. Guests shouted and panicked, lying on the floor like carcasses.

 

Harry simply sipped Tom’s scotch, watching the bullets ricochet off the body armour while Voldemort calmly walked to the nearest one. He grabbed the AK-47 and twisted his arm, earning a painful shout from the armed man before kicking him on the knee. With a painful bone-cracking sound, the poor man dropped on one knee, earning another kick on the face from the violent vigilante. Voldemort aimed his newly acquired AK-47 and let out short bursts towards the other armed men. The first burst hit the armed man on his right hand, forcing his AK-47 to fall out of his wounded hand. The next burst hit his left leg while the last burst hit his right leg. Voldemort let out one last burst, effectively wounding his left arm as well.

 

Voldemort turned to aim at the last remaining armed man who panicked and grabbed the nearest human shield he could get his hand on.

 

Which turned out to be Harry…

 

“Don’t you bloody move or this b-“

 

Harry grabbed the muzzle of the AK-47 with his free hand, pushing it off his face before twisting around. He slammed the glass on the armed man’s head, bemoaning at the spilled scotch.

 

He was enjoying that one.

 

Damn.

 

Harry let go of the muzzle before the armed man could fire and burn him, feeling a strong and hard chest press against his back while an arm wrap around his waist. Before he could react, Voldemort had him in his arm while his free hand punched the dazed man right on the face. The sounds clearly stated the broken nose and the countless forcibly removed teeth the last armed man received.

 

The lights suddenly went out, making people scream.

 

Harry let Voldemort turn him to press against the vigilante’s chest, taking a deep breath at the sudden movement.

 

Harry blinked as he caught a whiff of the aftershave and cologne…

 

Wait…

 

No!?

 

“Tom?” Harry whispered, tilting his head.

 

It was hard to see in the dark but Harry did hear the amused distorted voice of Voldemort whispering, “I shouldn’t have expected less from my dear Oracle.”

 

Harry grinned as he asked, “How did you know?”

 

Voldemort leaned closer and Harry heard a slight wheezing sound. Harry shivered as Voldemort whispered, “Unlike me, you never bothered to disguise your voice.”

 

Harry gasped as he felt Voldemort (Tom) nibbled his ear before whispering, “Second floor, third door to the right. Turn off your call. I don’t like an audience for our first time, my dear Oracle.”

 

Harry was suddenly let go and the light went on a second later.

 

Harry barely heard Ginny whispered, “ _Are you serious?! Really?! Tom Riddle is Voldemort?! Wait! Did he just propos-_ “

 

Harry took off his earpiece and turned it off. He grabbed his phone and also exited the call without saying goodbye. With a goofy grin, he turned towards Viktor who was staring at him. He tapped his lips with his forefinger twice before winking at Viktor who narrowed his eyes.

 

Before Viktor could run after him to stop him from getting laid, Harry ran out of the ballroom.

 

His grandfather would understand.

 

For now, the prospect of getting pinned down by the strongest vigilante in Hogwarts was too tempting.

 

Harry wasn’t kidding when he said he needed to get laid.

**Author's Note:**

> Rum-and-coke is delicious in my opinion. It’s what my brother-in-law liked to mix when we’re drinking. But, actually, I picked it because it’s what Vincent orders in Stray Sheep when you order cocktail. XD  
> …… Okay. I have no excuse to this one. I don’t know, okay?  
> I was just writing it going:  
> Damn, I suck at writing flirting characters. Action? Sure. Why not? How am I going to end this? Do I write smut? Does it need smut? I’m hungry. I want chickenjoy. Damn it, I’m hungry so I’ll just end it here.  
> I’m a bit sorry. XD
> 
> If anyone is wondering why Ginny is not part of the notes of the original Batman AU, that's because I didn't think about her back then. This was meant to be Hermione in the beginning but it seemed funnier if it was a single sexually frustrated Ginny so I changed it. Ginny's part of the cauldron and I'm thinking she's a college student.  
> Or something...  
> I really haven't given this AU a lot of thought. XD


End file.
